Alone Time
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: At times Nia and Tess find themselfs all alone. So they ended up doing what they normly do when this comes up. What could Thease best friends get up to when they are all alone? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in any way. This story paring was a request from **jjlawrence235**

* * *

Tess was home by herself like always. Her parents where hardly home which was perfect as it meant she can make extra cash by showing off her body to complete strangers. It started out with photos wearing bikinis and her bra and panties and uploaded them to some site. She gotten all kinds of comments. A good amount of them wanted to see her naked. So she did but hid her breasts and pussy by objects. Her bio soon read:

If you want to see more contact me.

She soon got tons of emails saying they would. Tess always being taking an opportunity for getting cash asked for payment to show off her nude body without being blocked by anything. The payments soon was coming throw allot. Tess smiled at how much cash she was making and soon took nude pics of herself. Some where normal nude pics while others where more sexual. Tess had lost count on how many nude pics she took and sent away. She just went to her nude file and just dragged and dropped .

What Tess did not know was her best friend had came across her pics and was playing with herself. Nia was shocked to see her best friend's nude body on this site she uses to pleasure herself with. Nia always had feelings for Tess and enjoyed seeing her nude body anytime she got a chance. However it did not happen as much as Nia wanted, but now Nia can see it anytime she wants. She even saved it in a hidden file with other young nude girls. Another thing Tess did not know was her friend was one of people sending money to get those uncensored nudes. Nia would do anything to touch her friend's naked body.

One day Tess just stopped sending out nude pics as she saw someone had posted them to the same site she been using. She saw this as losing out on money so she changed her bio that no longer had her email address. However before Tess stopped sending out uncensored nudes she got an email from someone who contacted her quite a bit for pics. Tess loved this client and can't wait to see how many pics they want this time.

Princeofpressure:

Love your sexy pics and I love your tits as they look amazing. Nice big and round. Can't believe you are only 14. Have you ever thought of doing vids? I bet you will make sooo much more money if you did. I know I will pay what ever you charge.

Tess smiled at that email not knowing it happened to be Nia. Tess thought about it but was not yet sure if she would. Photos where one thing but doing a video was just different. As what would she be doing in them. Sure she could no longer sell her uncensored pics anymore thanks to that one asshole but would Tess be desperate enough to make more money that way? Tess had to think about it.

She took her email address off of her bio as there was no point in sending out uncensored nudes anymore. She may put it back up if she did decided to make videos instead. Tess had to clear her head so she went to see her best friend.

Tess knocked on the door but there was no answer so she did what she normally did when no one answered the door, she picked the lock and let herself in. Once inside she heard what sounded like moaning. She hoped it was not booker jacking off his meat again. That was one thing she still can't get out of her head when she caught him when she had let herself in the last time. Luckily she quickly manged to leave the apartment without being noticed that day. She got closer to the sound and wondered if it was Levi that maybe he now was finding out about pleasuring himself. Now that's something she would not mind seeing.

Even though she makes fun of the little guy she cant help to think that he's one cute boy. Just thinking about him playing with his little dick to orgasm made her wet. Tess carefully looked in the boys room to see it was empty. She then realized girls also moan while playing with themselves. She soon made her way to Nia's room and there she was her best friend naked on her bed rubbing away at her pussy. Tess smiled watching her friend finger herself as she moaned away. Then she saw what Nia was looking at and Tess's eyes widen. The pic was Tess naked sucking on a poppcal and another one in her pussy. Tess remembered that day and swear to herself never put a poppcal in her pussy again. Her pussy was sticky for hours that day.

Now the question is what will Tess do know knowing Nia knows her secret?

Tess now knows Nia's secret and that she could be a lesbian. Tess for one had thought of herself as strait but after seeing her best friend playing with her self to one of her nudes turned on the so galled porn star. Her hand soon slipped into her pants and panties as she too was now rubbing one out. She did her best to silents her moans as she watched on in the doorway. A thought soon came to her and quickly took out her phone and started to record. This caused Tess to stop playing with herself so her hand could be steady. What came next shocked Tess. Nia squirting high into the air and soon came crashing down onto her.

The squirting lasted a good thirty seconds according to the time counting up on the video. She then saw her Nia rub her pussy juice all over her body and licked up her fingers. "Wish this pussy juice belongs to Tess and I do hope she dose those videos I talked about."

Tess could not believe it was Nia who sent that email and even paid for all those nudes. Tess desided to go ahead and do a special video just for Nia. While Nia was back playing with her pussy to another nude pic of her best friend Tess quietly went back to her apartment and got to work. Once she was done Tess was hoping Nia was still naked playing with her pussy. Luck will have it Nia was still playing with her pussy to another image of naked Tess. Nia had already squirted two more times while Tess was making the special video.

Nia's phone buzzed and was mad that she was busy looking at the hot pics of her friend. Nia soon seen it was an email and saw it was from Tess's privet account. She quickly opened it up to see if she responded to the idea of the videos or sent more nude pics for free this time.

Younghotstuff8:

Hey how is it going. I bet you are jacking off to those nudes of me ;) i thought about what you said and I should do videos. I would really make some money. So i made a video just for you. Free of charge of cores. Please don't share it. It be our little secret ;)

Nia can't believe it Tess is going to do vids. Nia can't wait to buy them all. She soon saw the attachment and opened up the video.

Video:

Tess was in the shower washing her nude body. She was playing with her breasts not facing the camera just yet. Her hands moved all over her wet body. Once she turned facing the camera she smiled.

"I am a dirty girl arnt I? I wish you where here with me as I need help to wash my back."

Tess turned around showing off her back and bent over showing her ass and then slapped it. "You like seeing my ass? You wish to stick something into it?"

Tess then parted her ass showing off her hole. Once she let it go she stood back up and faced the camera. She began playing with her breasts again with one hand while rubbing her pussy with the other. "Or do you want to play with my tight pussy?"

Tess began to stretch out her pussy showing her hole. She soon slipped a finger into it and begin to moan.

"Do you want to lick my tities or my pussy first?"

Tess began to finger herself faster and faster as she moaned. "I wish you where in the shower with me and have fun with all of this."

Tess stopped playing with her pussy and rubbed her whole body sexually. "If you want to come over and have your way with me, but it will cost you. Or I can come to you free of charge. Would you like that Nia?"

The video ended and Nia's eyes widen she had squirted two more times after that video but now she did not know what to do.

"So how about it you want this for free." a nude Tess walks in with wet hair with a smile. "Don't worry this be our little secret. Unless you want to join me taking sexy nudes with me and maybe a few videos?"

"Um can I just kiss you for now?"

"You can do anything you want."

The two began making out and once the kiss broke Tess kissed her way down tasting Nia's pussy juice. Tess liked the taste and soon was sucking on her friend's breasts. Nia let out a moan and held onto it. She loved the feeling of her friend's tong on her body. After sucking on both breasts Tess licked her way to Nia's pussy and for the first time put her tong to it. Nia moaned even more and Tess began to eat her out. Tess did her best on what she saw in videos. Either way Tess thought she was doing a good job by the way Nia was moaning.

Nia was rubbing and squeezing on her breasts as she was being eaten out. Then it happened Nia squirted into her friend's mouth. Tess did not mind the taste strait from the source. In fast she went back eating Nia out until she squirted again which she did. Tess was going after it again but Nia stopped her.

"I don't think I can squirt anymore. So its my turn to eat you out."

Tess was soon on her back and Nia's dreams where coming true. She stared out sucking on those nice big breasts of hers. This caused Tess to moan and placed her hands on the back of her head. Nia soon kissed her way down until she reached what she wanted. The pussy of Tess. Nia wasted no time easting her friend out. Nia was far more better at it then Tess was thanks to how to videos. After a few more licks and bobs Tess squirted for the first time in her young life. It wasn't much but still was better then just shanking.

Nia went back eating Tess out to make her squirt as much as she could. After an hour Tess manged to squirt just about the same amount Nia did that day. The two soon passed out still naked. A adorable young boy soon came across them and smiled. He took he phone out and took a photo. He thought this would be a great add on to the other sexy pics he has of Tess. He wondered if Nia will also do nudes with her friend. That answer is Tess and Nia's secret.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
